It's Okay
by december28
Summary: Menjadi nomor berapa pun aku tidak perduli . Daelo . Daehyun X Zelo . Yongguk . BAP . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . OneShoot .Reviewnya yaaaa HAHAHHAHAHA


**It's Okay**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance**.**

Warning: YAOI = BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

"Telepon dari siapa?"

Daehyun tak menjawab, memilih menjauh dan mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering jauh dari Junhong. Berbicara dengan suara terlampau pelan dan gesture yang membuat Junhong semakin curiga.

Setelah menunggu hampir 10 menit akhirnya Daehyun datang dan kembali duduk di sofa bersama Junhong yang terlihat tidak fokus menonton film yang keduanya pilih satu jam yang lalu.

"Siapa yang menelepon hyung?"

"Teman"

"Teman siapa?"

"Apa pemeran utama dan ibunya sudah bertemu?" Daehyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu merangkul bahu Junhong yang masih menatapnya penasaran.

"Kemarikan ponselmu hyung"

"Baterainya habis"

"Bohong"

Daehyun akhirnya menghela nafasnya kasar, melepas rangkulannya pada Junhong lalu menatap Junhong seakan muak dengan sikap Junhong yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Aku punya privasi Junhong"

"Tidak, kemarikan ponselmu"

Daehyun akhirnya meraih ponsel di sakunya, melemparnya kearah dinding hingga ponsel itu tercecar hingga beberapa bagian.

"Kau lebih memilih merusakkan ponselmu dibanding mengizinkanku melihatnya!"

Daehyun tak menjawab, hanya menatap mata Junhong yang bergetar dan tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Junhong membuang pandangannya, menepis tangan Daehyun yang berusaha membujuknya dan merangkulnya.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh Junhong"

Junhong dengan cepat bangkit, kembali menepis tangan Daehyun yang berusaha menariknya untuk tetap duduk dan membahas masalah ini. Daehyun tak suka jika harus pergi tanpa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Junhong.

"Kau tidak seperti ini dulu"

Daehyun akhirnya memilih cara menyindir Junhong yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya, maju melangkah lalu memeluk Junhong dari belakang.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak"

"Kau pasti berselingkuh kan!"

"Tidak, itu temanku"

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku melihatnya!"

Daehyun melepas pelukan itu, membalikkan tubuh Junhong dan menatap Junhong yang langsung menghapus air matanya kasar. Mengusap pipi Junhong yang terisak semakin kuat dan mencengkram kemeja Daehyun erat-erat.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh"

"Itu juga yang kau katakan dulu pada Youngjae hyung, tapi nyatanya kau berselingkuh denganku dibelakangnya!"

Daehyun menggeleng, mengecup bibir Junhong yang masih berusaha keras menghindar.

"Kau takut aku melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu?"

Junhong mengangguk, berusaha memfokuskan matanya pada wajah Daehyun yang tampan. Junhong mengangkat tangannya lalu membelai hidung Daehyun yang terkekeh kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung…"

"Aku tau sayang~"

"Aku tak pernah mengeluh sebelumnya, posisi kedua atau ketiga sekalipun aku tidak perduli asal bersamamu. Tapi sekarang…sekarang aku-"

"Kau yang pertama sekarang dan tak ada lagi"

Junhong menggeleng, kembali menghapus air matanya dan berbalik mencoba meninggalkan Daehyun.

"Junhong! yang tadi menelepon.."

Langkah Junhong berhenti, berbalik menatap Daehyun yang bertolak pinggang dan membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering.

"Siapa?"

"Hyungmu"

Junhong terdiam, dalam hati mendadak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah terlalu bodoh karena terus mencurigai Daehyun.

"Benarkah?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat Junhong yang tertawa menggemaskan dan berlari ke pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung~"

Daehyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan, menarik hidung Junhong yang terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa yang hyung katakan?"

"Dia bilang dia sakit dan tidak bisa mengunjungimu minggu ini, dia menitipkanmu padaku dan pesan yang lain-lain"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saja? Aku menjadi salah paham dan malu sekarang setelah tau!"

Daehyun terkekeh, mengecup bibir Junhong yang refleks menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir dan menjadi bingung, Aku tau kau sangat menyayangi hyungmu"

"Hng!~ Maaf hyung"

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi, okay?"

Junhong mengangguk cepat, membawa jari kelingking Daehyun lalu mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingking miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi"

"Anak pintar~"

Junhong terkekeh lebar, kembali menutup matanya saat menyadari Daehyun maju mendekat untuk kembali menciumnya. Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Daehyun dan mengusapnya kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung…"

"Aku..juga"

…..

…..

…..

"Aku sudah mengatakan tidurlah yang cukup setiap hari!"

"Hehehe~"

"Kau tertawa? Kau fikir ini luc- YA! LEPASKAN!"

Daehyun memukul lengan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya erat, berdesis gemas karena pemuda ini terus saja memeluknya dengan suhu tubuhnya yang lumayan panas.

"Kau khawatir?"

"Tidak!"

"Berbohong lagi" Pemuda itu menarik kepala Daehyun, mencium bibir Daehyun cepat bahkan sebelum Daehyun berteriak kesal.

"Yongguk hyung! Berhenti menciumku sembarangan!"

Yongguk hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan, mengusap rambut Daehyun lalu mengacaknya sembarang.

"Hyung!"

"Apa sayang?~"

Daehyun akhirnya mengalah, menatap Yongguk yang tersenyum dan tak lama kemudian terbatuk.

"Apa sakitmu parah? Kita kerumah sakit?"

Yongguk menggeleng, memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Daehyun yang menggenggam tangan Yongguk khawatir.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah"

"Minum obat?"

Yongguk mengangguk, menutup matanya kala merasakan tangan hangat Daehyun mengusap rambutnya sayang.

"Jangan sakit lagi"

"Tidak akan, kau sudah disini sekarang aku pasti sembuh"

Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya, bergeser sedikit untuk mengangkat dan membaringkan kepala Yongguk di pahanya.

"Apa nyaman?"

Yongguk kembali mengangguk, memeluk perut Daehyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Daehyun-ah"

"Hm?"

"Apa adikku tau kau kesini?"

"….."

"Dia tidak tau?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Junhong bahwa kau sakit, aku akan meneleponnya nanti dan mengatakan bahwa aku menjengukmu hari ini"

Yongguk tertawa kecil mendengarnya, mengangkat sedikit kemeja yang Daehyun kenakan lalu mengecup perut Daehyun yang berusaha menahan nafasnya di atas sana.

"Hyung…"

"Kau menjadi kekasih yang baik untuknya"

"Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya"

Yongguk menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap kearah mata Daehyun yang juga menatap penuh kearahnya.

"Kau juga menjadi kekasih yang baik untukku"

Daehyun masih terdiam, perlahan kembali mengusap kepala Yongguk yang terus menatapnya.

"Daehyun-ah"

"Hng?"

"Aku tidak perduli.."

"Apa?"

"Menjadi yang kedua atau yang ketiga, aku benar-benar tidak perduli"

"….."

"Selama kau ada disini, menjadi nomor berapapun aku tidak perduli"

Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya, merunduk sedikit untuk menjemput bibir Yongguk yang dengan cepat membalas ciuman Daehyun. Mengusap tengkuk Yongguk yang perlahan bangkit dan merubah posisi keduanya, Yongguk sudah mengurung Daehyun pada ujung sofa dan terus menyerang Daehyun dengan puluhan kecupan dan lumatan yang dinikmati keduanya.

"Aku- Aku mencintaimu Daehyun ah"

"Hngh..Aku..juga"

….

"**Asal itu kau… menjadi nomor berapa pun aku tidak perduli, Jung Daehyun"**

**-Junhong dan Yongguk-**

…**.**

**FIN**

**Reviewnya yaaa~ ^^**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

/KABUR

Thank You~ Pyooong ^^


End file.
